Mylene Farrow
was the Aquos Brawler of the Vexos, who used Elico and Macubass as her Guardians and Tripod Theta as her Trap. Despite being a member of the Vexos, she didn't trust Spectra. She also tends to get annoyed by Shadow very easily. Mylene is also the only female member of the Vexos. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Mylene is first shown in Invasion of the Vestals with the other members of the Vexos, watching as all the Bakugan are captured. She then appears watching Shadow Prove's match with Baron Leltoy, insulting him after his loss and complaining about his bad piloting. She battled Marucho Marukura and almost won because of her bakugan trap Tripod Theta, used after her Abis Omega, Clawcer and Stug lost. She then battled Shun Kazami and lost, though this battle wasn't shown. She is given control over the Vexos by Prince Hydron. She quickly formulates a strategy, by separating the three remaining members of the Resistance and then taking them on one by one. To do that, she has Shadow imitate the voice of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay to lure Marucho Marukura and Ace Grit. Only Shun realized that it was a trap, but it was too late for the other two members. Mylene then faced off against Ace, defeating him with her new attribute-changing Bakugan, Elico. With her last attack, Ace fell into the water, but could not swim back up. With that, she claimed that, "Their nightmare is just beginning". In Beta City Blues, she battled Baron Leltoy and Dan Kuso in Beta City alongside Shadow Prove but was defeated and the Dimension Controller was destroyed. She then battles with Shadow again in Gamma City this time against Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami and again lost the battle to them. In Saved by the Siren, After Prince Hydron defeated Baron and claimed the Haos energy, she went to retrieve the Darkus energy out of jealousy with her new mechanical Bakugan, Macubass. She would have defeated Ace Grit, but Klaus showed up and helped him to win the battle while remarking that she is indeed beautiful (however coming from Klaus Von Hertzon, that doesn't mean much). She and Lync Volan went to Earth and as Mylene stood out in what she was wearing, she tried to find a suitable disguise but ended up sticking out more when her disguise of choice was a white tuxedo for a groom. They then battled Runo Misaki and Mira Clay and won, taking the Subterra Attribute Energy in the process. In Virtual Insanity, she and Shadow go back to Earth in search of one of the three Attribute Energies left. They track Billy Gilbert through his gauntlet and follow him to Marucho's house and now know where the Brawlers are hiding. Later when the Brawlers are in the Vexos Motherpalace Mylene and Volt Luster battle Shun and Baron and they defeat both Brawlers and take the Ventus Attribute Energy. In Volt's Revolt, ''Mylene and Volt Luster both show disapproval of Professor Clay's actions. However, Mylene chooses to stay and warns Volt that he'll ''"Have to look over his shoulder all the time". ''She wishes him luck after he leaves and calls him ''"my friend". ''Later, when Prince Hydron reveals he ''"took care of Volt" she appeared to be saddened. In Mylene's Meltdown, she and Shadow infiltrated the brawlers base to get the data they need for the Alternative Weapon. She reveals that she is now a free agent as she figured that she could not depend on anyone but herself anymore. After capturing Mira Clay, she and Shadow Prove are led to Bakugan Interspace by Keith Clay after he tricked them into thinking he was leading them to the Phantom Data. She laments on how weak Spectra Phantom has become (in her eyes) and he tries (and fails) to get her to learn the importance of team work. After they were transported, she brawled against Spectra and Mira in Marucho Marukura's Bakugan Interspace along with Shadow once again and lost. After the battle, Spectra tried to reason with her and offered her and Shadow into the Resistance which Mira (despite the fact that Mylene had attempted to kill her in cold blood during the battle by having Macubass fire its "Moby Cannon" attack at her when Wilda was temporarily incapacitated) unconditionally agreed to. However, Mylene refused and she tried to send the Clay siblings to another dimension, but the Bakugan Interspace shut down and everyone (including Mylene and Shadow) became trapped in it. In An Heir to Spare, she tries to kill Spectra (Keith Clay) and his sister Mira Clay with her Aquos Gauntlet sword, but Keith is able to hold her at bay until Bakugan Interspace started to collapse and Mylene was being sucked in as a result of her setting of a death bomb to banish the Clay siblings. Keith and Mira tried to save her but she said she would rather die than accept their help. The ground then collapsed under them causing Mylene to slip from them and get pulled in. However, shortly before she was sucked in Shadow pulled her hand and was pulled in along with her. After they were sucked in, Mylene said'' "that was a really stupid thing to do", to which Shadow Prove replied ''"I thought it would be way more fun to travel to the ends of the dimension with my new best friend". ''Mylene was shocked, possibly because she knew Shadow truly cared for her. They were last seen in some kind of dimension still holding on to each other's hand. Bakugan * Aquos Macubass (Former Mechanical Guardian) (Destroyed) * Aquos Elico (Former Guardian- evolved into Blast Elico under Gus' care, now deceased) * Aquos Tripod Theta (Bakugan Trap) (Possibly deceased, black smoke came out of it and Mylene only used it once. However it may have been because she decided it was useless after loosing to Shun.) * Aquos Abis Omega (Former Minor Guardian until she met Elico) * Aquos Clawcer * Aquos Stug * Aquos Fly Beetle (Thrown away) * Aquos Freezer (Thrown away) * Aquos Jelldon (Thrown away) Trivia *Despite her cold attitude, she seems to acknowledge Volt as a friend, saying upon his departure from the Vexos, "Good luck, friend" and being saddened when he got sucked in by the Death Bombs. *Mylene appears to be mean to Prince Hydron, Shadow Prove and Lync although she doesn't mind Volt. *She wields an electric whip that she often uses. She used it to "protect" Prince Hydron from Marucho when he tried to attack him after he learned of Preyas' petrifaction. *In a lot of scenes where Mylene brawls on a water surface, she seems to be standing on water, or even flying over it. It is unknown if this was production mistake, or maybe Mylene uses some kind of trick to do this, since it was never mentioned in the anime. It could also have something to do with the fact that she is an Aquos Brawler. Spectra also appears to fly during some brawls, although not over water. *Shadow Prove seems to care for her. Until episode 49, it seemed she didn't return these feelings, or at least hid them well enough. *Even when Keith and Mira ask her to come over to their side, she still refuses to cross King Zenoheld, staying true to the Vexos, even though it spells out her demise. *She and Lena Isis resemble each other; both are minor villians, are Aquos Brawlers, they are smart, they are good friends with the eldest of their respective groups (Lena with Sid and Mylene with Volt), their last names are based on Egyptian names and they have blue hair. *Mylene is very cruel and is willing to do whatever it takes to get herself out of a 'sticky situation'. This is proven when Mira tries to negotiate with her while she is imprisoned in the cage. But she uses her naivety to her advantage, as she uses her Gauntlet's 'light saber' effect to use Mira as a hostage to get Spectra to show her the Phantom Data. Her attempt to kill Mira during their final battle shows she possesses a bloodthirsty streak. *Mylene often calls people an imbecile. *Mylene seems to resemble Azula', personality wise, from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. '''Both have either noble or royal blood and have elitist attitudes. They are loyal to their ruler to the end (in Azula's case, Ozai was her father as well). Both have high cruel streaks and are uncaring to their subordinates. Both are sadistic, manipulative, narcissistic, dominating and power hungry. However both have something akin to a soft spot for certain others. Azula is shown to have some concern and respect (however little) for Lo and Li (her twin advisors), Mai and Ty Lee '(who are the closest people she has to friends) and is shown to strive for her father's love and affection. Mylene was shown to ultimately have feelings for Shadow (how long it took for these feelings to develop is questionable). She has feelings for Volt, who unlike the "possible" case with Shadow, merely sees him as a close friend and reliable comrade. Both are shown to respect their superiors (at least those they see as superiors). Azula had near-unconditional respect for her father while Mylene respected Gus and Spectra as brawlers, even if she didn't like them or trust them. She was critical of Hydron without overstepping the mark and was unconditionally respectful of Zenoheld. *The way her eyes look are almost lifeless somewhat of the same as Bernkastel from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Rika Furude from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. *Her earrings are shaped into the letter "M" which might stand for her name. They also resemble tridents, which may a reference to her attribute. *Her last name sounds like "pharaoh" which is Egyptian for "monarch".' This would harken to Mylene's dominating power hungry attitude. *In almost all of her battles, she uses the Gate Card '''Aquos Reactor'. Gallery Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0025.jpg|Mylene from the Vexos File:Mylene_Phaaraoh.JPG|Mylene 009.PNG|Mylene File:Volt-Mylene-Shadow.png|Volt, Mylene, and Shadow debating File:Mylene_ability.png|Mylene using an Ability Card msow.jpg|Mylene standing on water Mylene NV.PNG|Mylene. muhew.jpg|Mylene using her electric whip mvs.jpg|Mylene versus Spectra mas.jpg Mylene.jpg|Mylene holding an Ability Card 19468 m.jpg|Mylene and Shadow MEM.jpg|Mylene versus Marucho File:Myleneandmacubass.jpg|Mylene and Macubass Mylean and Spectra.png|Mylene and Spectra Ep 4 3.png 7.gif|Mylene throwing Clawcer Mylene activating an ability.png|Mylene activating an ability 2011-07-15 1303.png 2011-07-15 1259.png Battles Mylene's record suggests she is a lacking brawler, as she loses two-thirds of all her battles that have been seen thought she is considered the 3rd strongest of the vexos. Note that she (and Volt) won against Shun and Baron because Professor Clay used the palace to provide extra G-Power for the Mechanical Bakugan while lowering the power level for all the living Bakugan. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aquos Users